


灼伤 第十二章

by alexzwithpace



Category: sagiri seina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexzwithpace/pseuds/alexzwithpace





	灼伤 第十二章

灼伤 第十二章

“你是想要我，还是只是想任由事情发展?”

“我想要你。”

颤抖的话语像极了夏夜里的凉风，吹出无边无际的喜悦，将绪月包裹其中瞬间满溢到了她心间，轻轻挑起眉毛兴味十足地问:“哦?”嘴角的笑意却怎么也压不下。

早雾观察着这神色莫辨的微微笑意，鼓足勇气将头仰地更高些，却在马上要吻上去的时候又停下了踟蹰着。

终于闭上眼睛心一横，既然想得到她，那就没有不进行下去的理由。

心心念念的唇角比预想中还要甜蜜，满足的喟叹自她口中溢出，搔地绪月脸颊上痒痒的，顺着脖颈胸膛一直挠到了心里，笑意更浓了。

轻轻睁开眼睛想偷偷看一下绪月，迎接她的是满是笑意的明亮眼眸，这对早雾来说不啻为天大的鼓励，终于丢开了矜持双手捧住了绪月的头更加深入地吻着，用力将她往沙发靠背上压过去，双腿分开跨在了她身体两侧。

夙愿达成，这双腿终于主动地跨了上来。绪月满意地一手抚在她脑后一手揽着腰，开始轻轻地回应，忍着夺回主动权的冲动想看她能做到什么程度。

早雾气喘吁吁地坐到她腿上直起了身子，鼻尖上满是细密的汗珠，心下了然绪月粗重起来的喘息就是自己的通行证，趁热打铁向她的上衣发起进攻。

绪月紧紧地背靠沙发坐着，看她费力地和衣服纠缠并没有一丝欠身配合的意思，早雾脱了几次不得要领也心虚起来。

看她急得两颊绯红，绪月渐渐地也失去了耐心，想看这艳色染遍她全身。

“不会了?”隔着薄薄的衣衫抚着早雾的脊背，她知道里面是怎样的滑腻，再往下是漂亮的腰臀。

“so桑明明教我了。”然而说起来容易做起来难。

“什么?！”绪月咬着后槽牙，只觉得额头青筋暴起，连太阳穴都开始突突地跳:“怎么教的?教你什么了？！”

早雾吓了一跳才想起这句话的歧义，赶忙简略地复述了一下，绪月的脸色却越来越黑，仅剩的那点儿耐心刹那间荡然无存。

“言传你领略过了，现在该身教了！”手沿着她腰部向下，狠狠地在臀部捏了一把。“搂紧了！”话音还没落就将身上的人一把托起走向卧室，早雾吓了一跳赶忙将手脚都缠在她身上。

“我先来教你，怎么给酒鬼——洗澡！”

被她一手按在了浴缸沿上，早雾看着里面满满的水有些心慌，这似乎和预想之中的不太一样。下一秒却被擒住了嘴唇，不似几分钟之前的温柔，是她领教过的粗鲁。

被口中的纠缠吸吮到面红耳赤，残存的理智让她微微颤抖着搂紧了绪月，生怕一个不小心掉进了这硕大的浴缸里，然而刚担心了没几秒就直接被带了进去。

“嗯——！”被吓了一跳的人本能的想发出尖叫却又被封住了嘴，只能更紧地攀住身上的人。漾出来的水拍打在瓷砖上发出“哗啦——哗啦！”的脆响。

水声唤回了早雾的些许理智，模糊地想起了自己要做什么，努力地将手探向绪月脖颈背后摸索着拉链，却又感觉呼吸都要被抽光了。

绪月稍微放松了怀中的钳制，配合着让她拉开背后的拉链，双手探入她腰侧用掌心紧紧地贴合住来回游走着。

是记忆中的温度，早雾战栗着长长地吁出一口气。

是记忆中的触感，绪月将衣服卷的更高，不再满足于手的触碰。

几乎同时，两人配合着将上衣扔到了地上，肌肤相贴的满足感熨平了心底的渴望。

唇舌的侵袭和着粗重的呼吸从唇畔耳际再到脖颈肩胛，早雾因为绪月的纠缠更加燥热，没过胸口的水都缓解不了呼吸中的焦灼，只能双手插入绪月发间将她拽离了一些。

没轻没重的拉扯让绪月有些吃痛，轻轻掰开早雾的手指捉在掌心里说:“别着急。”说完安慰似得亲了亲她细白的手指。

温柔的轻啄放松了早雾紧绷的神经，顺从地配合着绪月的动作褪去了最后的屏障，还来不及去拽绪月身上的遮挡就被她一个用力架到了身上。

“知道上次怎么给你洗澡的吗？”边说边含住了早雾的耳垂，一手揽住她腰背，一手在她大腿臀部游走，“被你缠着实在是摆不脱。”贼喊捉贼的人越说越过分:“最后只能一起洗，结果又被你吃了不少豆腐……”

早雾越听越臊，赶忙吻了上去将她的话都吞在口中，绪月得意地抢过主动权，再次袭来的攻势雷厉风行，吮吸带着酥麻的轻咬一路向下，手也越发灵活地抚遍她全身，逐渐无力招架的早雾只能认命地抱住她的头，借着水的浮力稳着身子。

被半强迫着托起跪在绪月身体两侧，早雾感受着她在胸口的侵犯，逐渐堆积的快感让她发出难耐的呻吟喘息，除此之外只有不断溢出的水拍打在地上的声音。

“我来看看有没有洗干净……”绪月巴不得她越窘迫越好，手指从膝关节开始不断揉捏着向上，等感受到不同于水流的滑腻时故意问道:“现在要洗哪里?”

早雾再迟钝现下也大约知道了，这个人是故意引诱她上钩的。被她若有似无的磋磨捉弄到腿脚发软，却又顾忌着她作乱的手不敢乱动，恨恨的骂了一句:“害人精！”说完一拳捶在绪月肩膀上。

心存故意的人却借着这个力道试探着滑了进去，轻轻地来回逗弄着，早雾倒吸一口凉气攀住了她的肩膀努力保持着平衡。

“总要里——里——外外都洗干净才好……”一边舔弄着她红艳艳的耳垂，一边加重着特殊的词句，早雾赶忙封住她恼人的唇舌，却又被她忽然屈起的手指惹得一个激灵，再也控制不住颤抖的双腿……

眼神迷蒙的早雾透过落地窗向外看去，不管过了多久她仍然清晰地记得，这天晚上看到的点点灯光就是她想要的爱情的模样。

阳月华揉着鸡窝似得头发从宿醉中醒来，望着窗外已经大亮的天色，嫌弃地闻了闻身上的酒臭。

“这个喜太郎，就这么给我扔床上睡。”

阳月华敢发誓自己只是想好好泡个澡，然而趴在绪月身上做些什么的明明就是早雾！

看着突然被打开的房门早雾也愣住了，还是绪月反应快，赶忙把她兜头罩住，对着阳月华吼道:“出去！”

“哎呦，你当我想看呀，我还怕长针眼呢！”阳月华不甘示弱地把房间门甩上，像是发现了什么了不得的秘密有些惊愕。

“原来这么久没得手的不是喜太郎而是chigi酱，啧啧，真是人不可貌相。”边摇头边认命地去了客卫。

早雾将头埋在被子再也不肯出来，绪月只能连人带被子抱在怀里哄着:“不是说要交昨天的学习作业吗？这就完了?”


End file.
